hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Neferpitou/Image Gallery
|-|2011 Anime= Neferpitou character.gif|Neferpitou head shot Neferpitou.png|Neferpitou's full appearance Neferpitou_appearence_2011.jpg|2011 design 109 - Neferpitou portrait.png|A portrait of Pitou Neferpitou_awakes.png|Neferpitou is born A x Fated x Awakening.png|Neferpitou awakens Neferpitou learns about humans.png|Neferpitou reads about humans Neferpitou-13.jpg|Neferpitou tortures Pokkle Chimera ants perform water divination.png|Neferpitou performs Water Divination Pitou's aura.png|Neferpitou's aura Neferpitou's aura.gif|The terrorizing aura Neferpitou looks Gon and Killua.jpg|Neferpitou looks at Gon and Killua Neferpitou with Kite's head.png|Neferpitou with Kite's head Hunter-x-hunter-neferpitou-crazy-eyes-460x258.jpg|Neferpitou's eyes Phatsu.jpg|Forming his Hatsu Pitou EN.png|Neferpitou's En Puppeteering_2011.png|Neferpitou's Puppeteerteering Kite_in_glass_cage_while_Neferpitou_watches.png|Neferpitou with Kite's body Neferpitou-2.jpg|Neferpitou meets Shaiapouf Neferpitou and Shaiapouf.png|Neferpitou and Shaiapouf sees Menthuthuyoupi 86 - Pitou greets Youpi.png|Neferpitou greets Menthuthuyoupi Gon Killua Vs Neferpitou.jpg|Neferpitou is assigned to be defeated by Gon and Killua 91 - the Royal Guards.png|The King's Royal Guards Pouf_watches_the_King_kill.png|Neferpitou watches Meruem kill (4) Hormiguas Quimeras.jpg|Neferpitou and the other Guards 91 - Meruem attacks Pitou.png|Neferpitou slapped by Meruem Meruem arrives at Kakin.png|Neferpitou arrives in Kakin 99 - Neferpitou senses something.png|Neferpitou senses someone disabling her puppets Neferpitou thinking.png|Neferpitou thinking 99 - Pitou and Pouf.png|Neferpitou and Shaiapouf in the palace Neferpitou-14.jpg|Neferpitou orders Leol to take care of the enemies Doctor_Blythe_2011.png|Neferpitou's Doctor Blythe Nen ability 105 - Chimera Ants vs Hunters.png|The Royal Guard and Meruem against the Hunters Association 105 - Chimera Ants and humans.png|The current inhabitants of the Republic of East Gorteau palace Neferpitou-ep106.png|Neferpitou extracting information from Knov Neferpitou_close_up.jpg|Neferpitou's close up shot Neferpitou_021412070755.png 106 - Chimera Ant army.png|Knov's imagination of Neferpitou manipulating the Chimera Ant army Neferpitou on his post.jpg|Neferpitou keeps guard Neferpitou hesitates.png|Neferpitou hesitates 109 - Neferpitou summoned.png|Neferpitou is summoned by the King 110 - Menthuthuyoupi and Neferpitou.png|Menthuthuyoupi and Neferpitou talk about the King's order 110 - Meruem and Neferpitou.png|Neferpitou proposes a new security system Terpsichora 2011.png|Neferpitou using Terpsichora 111 - Neferpitou vs Netero.png|Neferpitou versus Netero 111 - Neferpitou overpowered.png|Neferpitou is overpowered by Netero 111 - Neferpitou & Doctor Blythe.png|Summoning Doctor Blythe for restriction 111 - Dragons above the palace.png|Neferpitou watches as Zeno's dragons rain down on the palace 112 - Neferpitou's realization.png|Neferpitou realizes the enemies can use En to locate the King Pitou cries.jpg|Neferpitou cries Neferpitou sees Gon and Killua.png|Neferpitou watches Gon and Killua 116 - Neferpitou protects Komugi.png|Neferpitou protecting Komugi 116 - Neferpitou asks for more time.png|Neferpitou asks for more time to heal Komugi 125 - Pitou observes Gon.png|Neferpitou observes Gon 125 - Neferpitou.png|Neferpitou plans to kill Gon 127 - Neferpitou obeys.png|Neferpitou obeys Gon Neferpitou threatened by Gon.png|Neferpitou threatened by Gon 127 - Gon and Pitou leaving the palace.png|Neferpitou and Gon leaving the palace 130 - Pitou answering the call.png|Neferpitou answers the call Neferpitou - 130.png|Neferpitou - 130 130 - Pitou and Gon find a dead Kite.png|Gon & Neferpitou discover dead Kite 130 - Pitou apologizes.png|Neferpitou apologizes to Gon 130 - Pitou heals himself.png|Neferpitou healing itself 131 - Pitou vs Gon.png|Neferpitou VS Gon Neferpitou's agility.gif|Neferpitou's agility Terpsichora2011.png|Terpsichora Worried Neferpitou.png|Worried Neferpitou 131 - Pitou for the kill.png|Leaping for the kill 131 - Gon kicks Pitou.png|Gon kicks Neferpitou Gon landing his Jajanken on Pitou.png|Gon landing his Jajanken on Neferpitou Gon's face 3 - 131.png|Gon punches Neferpitou Neferpitou after being atacked.png|Neferpitou after being attacked Neferpitou's death.png|Neferpitou's death 131 - Pitou shattered face.png|Neferpitou's shattered face Gon Finish off Pitou.png|Gon delivers the final blow 131 - Terpsichora Neferpitou.png|Terpsichora moving Neferpitou's corpse 131 - Pitou attacks Gon.png|Pitou's corpse rips Gon's right arm off Neferpitou's corpse.png|Neferpitou's corpse Neferpitou and Menthuthuyoupi.png|Neferpitou in Welfin's imagination Menthuthuyoupi and Neferpitou.png|Neferpitou and Menthuthuyoupi Shaiapouf and Neferpitou.png|Neferpitou and Shaiapouf |-|Manga= Neferpitou's manga introduction.jpg|Neferpitou's first appearance Neferpitou manga full apperance.jpg|Neferpitou's full body appearance Chap 198 - Neferpitou full appearance.png|Another full body shot of Neferpitou Chap 199 - Neferpitou holds Kite's head.png|Neferpitou holds Kite's severed head Chap 201 - Neferpitou.png|Neferpitou is seen by Chairman Netero Meruem_guard.png|Neferpitou with the King, Shaiapouf and Menthuthuyoupi Pitou Doctor Blythe nen.jpg|Doctor Blythe Pitou unnamed Manipulation.PNG|Neferpitou's unnamed Manipulation ability Terpsichora.jpg|Terpsichora Pitou mother.jpg|Neferpitou described as a mother when protecting Komugi Pitou's_death.jpg|Neferpitou's death Pitou's Corpse.jpg|Pitou's corpse left in the woods of Peijin ch304 profile.png|Profile view of Pitou from chapter 304 |-|Chapter Covers= Ch200.png|Neferpitou on chapter 200 with Gon and Killua 250 6 Part 7.png|Neferpitou with a silhouette of Doctor Blythe 234 9 Part 5.png|Chapter 234 258 1 Part 2.png|Chapter 258 263 Charge Part 3.png|Chapter 263 268 The King.png|Chapter 268 274 Solution.png|Chapter 274 275 Promise.png|Chapter 275 287 Present State.jpg|Chapter 287 288 Accolade.jpg|Chapter 288 291 Soliloquy.jpg|Chapter 291 302 Target.jpg|Chapter 302 306 Relief.jpg|Chapter 306 |-|Volume Covers= Volume22cover.jpg|The Chimera Ants and Hunters on Volume 22 Volume23cover.jpg|Meruem and the Royal Guards on Volume 23 Volume26cover.jpg|Neferpitou with Gon, Meruem, and Kite on Volume 26 Volume28cover.jpg|The three Royal Guards on Volume 28 HxH Treasure 8.png|Neferpitou in Sôshû-hen - Treasure Volume 8 |-|Openings and Endings= Close up Neferpitou in opening fourth.jpg|A close up on Neferpitou in opening fourth Royal guards in Departure! -second version-.png|Neferpitou in fourth opening Chimera Ants and Hunters in fifth ending theme along with Komugi.png|Neferpitou in fifth ending theme |-|Other Media= Chimera ant arc poster.png|Neferpitou on the Chimera Ant arc poster Promotional V Jump picture.jpg|Neferpitou on a promotional V-Jump Picture Hunter_x_Hunter_Battle_Allstars.png|Neferpitou on Hunter × Hunter Battle Allstars theme Hunter_x_Hunter_end_card_85.jpg Episode_133_OP.png Neferpitou chibi version.png|Neferpitou - chibi version Pitou card 02.png Pitou 01.jpeg Neferpitou.jpg Neferpitou.2.jpg Neferpitou.3.jpg pitou8.jpg pitou9.jpg pitou10.jpg Neferpitou Card 13.jpg Neferpitou Card 14.jpg Pitou card 15.jpg Pitou card 16.jpg Pitou card 22.jpg Pitou card 23.jpg Pitou card 28 SR.jpg Pitou card 29 SR+.jpg 09 xNeferpitou03.jpg pitou card 01.png Neferpitou.4.jpg Neferpitou.5.jpg Neferpitou.6.jpg pitou7.jpg Neferpitou Card 11.jpg Neferpitou Card 12.jpg Pitou card 17.jpg Pitou card 18.jpg Pitou card 19.jpg Pitou card 20.jpg Pitou card 21.jpg Pitou card 24 SSR.jpg Pitou card 25 SSR+.jpg Pitou card 26 SSR.jpg Pitou card 27 SSR.jpg 19 xNeferpitou13.jpg 42 xNeferpitou18.jpg 43 xNeferpitou19.jpg 62 xNeferpitou24.jpg 63 xNeferpitou25.jpg 67 aNeferpitou22.jpg 77 xNeferpitou32.jpg 74 xNeferpitou.jpg 75 xNeferpitou.jpg 76 xNeferpitou.jpg card1212.jpg card1213.jpg S P M.png 00001558 1 .png 00001558.png Pitou_Card_121.png 00001629.jpg pitou 01.jpg Card_3 (7).png HxH Cards--374 (2).jpg HxHCard (3).png HxH-cards-- (1).png Pitou 02.gif Pitou card 03.png Pitou card 04.png Pitou Kira.jpg Pitou Card123.jpg Pitou card125.jpg Pitou card 05.png Pitou card 06.png The Royal Guards - Kira.jpg Pitou Card 120.jpg Pitou_Card_120+_(2).jpg Pitou Card 120+.jpg 05 xNeferpitou33.jpg 06 xNeferpitou34.jpg FB_IMG_1427033670167.jpg Pitou_LR_Card.png Summer Festival 2015 Special Ver (2).png Summer Festival 2015 Special Ver (3).png 3rd Anniversary ver - Card+++.jpg 3rd Anniversary ver - LR(plus*3) Card.png Gon vs Pitou LR +.png Gon vs Pitou - LR+ Card.png Neferpitou (1).png Neferpitou (2).png Neferpitou (3).png Neferpitou (4).png Neferpitou (5).png Neferpitou (6).png Neferpitou (7).png Neferpitou (8).png Neferpitou (9).png Neferpitou (10).png Neferpitou (12).png Neferpitou (13).png Neferpitou (14).png Neferpitou (18).png HxH BC (13).png Summer Festival 2015 Special Ver (1).png Pitou chibi 01.png Pitou chibi 02.png Gon vs Pitou - Chibi.png Category:Image Gallery